


Nuisance

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Flirting, Genji keeps fucking with Jesse, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Older Jesse McCree, Size Difference, Teasing, Young Genji Shimada, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Notorious playboy Genji Shimada is suddenly at a loss for words when faced with Jesse McCree. He rolls with the punches, and manages to attract the man's attention in a different way.





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you like this one, i love genji and i need to write him more often

The first time Genji Shimada laid eyes on Jesse McCree, he knew the American would give him trouble. Unlike his angelic brother, he rarely attended the meetings that occurred between his father and possible investors, or partners. So, he only heard of the American in vague terms until he was leaving their estate after a long day. 

Genji was stumbling up to his home, pleasantly buzzed while darkness was thick in the air. He didn’t notice the man until he was smacking into him. “Whoa there, sugar.” He caught Genji before he could tumble to the gravel, large hands bracketing his biceps to keep him upright. “Y’alright?” The broad drawl sent shivers zipping down his spine. His hands were warm and large as they shifted up to Genji’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing into his muscles and making him pliant. 

“I’m fuckin’ golden.” He slurred in that was surely incomprehensible English. It was about that moment when he truly realized how large Jesse McCree was. He had to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. His shoulders were broad and muscular, tall and confident with his straight spine and poised gait. With his button up rolled up to his elbows and tucked into slacks, he could see the heaviness of his gut and the hair thick on his skin. Genji had no misconceptions about the cushion on McCree’s body. Surely, he was as strong as Genji, if not more. He could pin Genji in a matter of seconds, have him at his mercy if he so pleased. His brain short circuited at that thought, muddling his tipsy brain even further. 

“Hey, yer that other Shimada kid, right?” He let go of Genji’s shoulders and he yearned for the touch again. 

“You betcha.” McCree snorted. “Genji.” He slid a clumsy hand into McCree’s warm and calloused one. “Nice to finally meet the fabled Jesse McCree.” His grip was firm, and made Genji’s mouth water. 

Jesse shook his head, the ends of his choppy hair brushing the tops of his cheeks. “Well, I’ll see you around then.” He pulled his hand away and tipped his head as he ducked around him. He waited until he climbed into the back seat to turn to his home and figure how he was going to sneak in. 

~~~

McCree quickly infiltrated his dreams. And waking hours. He proved to be an even bigger nuisance than Genji had anticipated. Most mornings he awoke with his cock throbbing through the last of his orgasm, body feeling aflame and drenched in sweat as he hauled himself into the shower. 

It didn’t get much better there, his cock somehow fought to full hardness as the last fragments of his dream clung to him. Each morning he seemed to come harder than the last. Body convulsing under the jets of water as he felt McCree heavy at his back, pinning him to the bed without even using his hands as he slid inside of Genji. The need to have McCree inside him burned hotter and hotter each time he saw him. 

It didn’t help that McCree had been offered a room in the main house, he didn’t bring along an entourage, so they weren’t given the guest house. It didn’t help that every time he turned a corner, McCree was there. Looming in that way that he did, with a goofy smile or broad gestures as he told a story. It didn’t help that every time he looked at the man, all he could see was McCree ranging above him, effortlessly blanketing Genji and keeping him pinned as he pounded his cock inside him. 

His growing frustration was stoked by how McCree took quicker to Hanzo. He always seemed to be conversing with his brother, or learning about their language and customs through him. They laughed together and shared meals. On a particularly rough day for the both of them, he caught them leaning on each other and nearly embracing in a dark alcove. He escaped quickly after he saw how Hanzo was practically swallowed by McCree’s muscled arms. 

Hanzo, of course, caught on quickly to his infatuation. “He thinks you hate him.” 

Genji almost choked on the chips he was tipping into his mouth. “Are you kidding me?” 

Hanzo shrugged as he ripped open a pack of his favorite candy. “You run away within thirty seconds of seeing him, never show up to meetings and hide away in your room whenever he has freetime.” Genji scowled and tipped the bag back again. “When you don’t get what you want, you look perpetually angry. Like a petulant child.” That only worsened his scowl. 

He turned over his thoughts for a second or two, eyes slanting to Hanzo. Before he could even open his mouth to enlist his brother, Hanzo cut him off. “No. Talk to him yourself.” He popped a piece of gummy candy into his mouth. “Maybe if you manage to bed him, you’ll be less of an ass.” Genji threw a pack of hard candy at his brother’s face. 

~~~

Genji had a method that would hopefully get him what he wanted. His charm had quickly fizzled out after McCree had started staying with them. Maybe it was the fact that Jesse was as caring and endearing as he was fuckable. Genji was good at seducing strangers with a few swings of his hips, but something about this giant of a man turned him into a bumbling idiot. So he used more unconventional methods. 

He became better at ignoring the low burning arousal he felt each time he saw McCree. He got better at pissing him off. 

At first, he simply insisted upon calling him cowboy. It only made McCree scowl vaguely before he brushed it off, or on good days he laughed along with it. 

Then he started tripping him occasionally, just enough to make Jesse uncomfortable and unsure any time they passed each other in a hallway. 

He would join him and Hanzo for dinner once and a while, onto to interrupt Jesse every time he spoke. He even managed to launch a glob of rice and get it to hit him in the face before McCree got really angry. That day, he was introduced to many new English profanity before he excused himself. Hanzo didn’t approve of his methods, but did nothing to deter him. 

With each little annoyance, McCree’s anger burned a tiny bit hotter. He got closer and closer to making Genji pay for being such a nuisance, closer and closer to giving Genji what he craved. 

McCree started grabbing for him each time Genji tripped him, trying to bring the young man down with him. He began to throw back low ball insults with a bit more heat behind them. And each time, Genji was able to dodge, or witty enough to render him speechless. It was a true cat and mouse game that exhilarated him. He wasn’t about to let it end in a hallway where Hanzo or another clan member would see. 

He decided it was the end of their chase when they were alone. It was late at night, Jesse was walking through the hallways to calm down before he slept, and Genji was stalking after him. 

They were at opposite ends of the hallway, Jesse looming with his face hidden while Genji walked toward him. He had decided to let the man catch him this time, to be just slow enough after tripping him again. His mouth was nearly watering as they drew closer, imagining all the different ways McCree could use his strength and size against him. 

They were only a few feet apart now, he sucked his lip into his mouth, muscles jumping sporadically as he felt McCree’s gaze land on him. And then, Jesse surprised him. 

His hand shot out before Genji had the chance to make him stumble. He caught Genji across the chance, sending him tumbling to the side. His shoulder smashed against the door, knocking the breath out of him as McCree caged him in. He only had a moment to savor the feeling of Jesse crowding him against the door before it was swinging inward.

He stumbled into McCree’s messy room, falling to the floor as the door shut behind him. Jesse was moving before Genji could even catch his breath. He grabbed Genji’s ankles and dragged him across the floor, pleasure and fear bursting behind his eyes as his hands scrabbled at the floor. McCree kneeled and grabbed his hips, making Genji pliant as he was flipped onto his stomach. His cheek pressed into the wood floor as McCree hovered at his back.

There was a moment of nothing. Heat licked across Genji’s skin as he caught his breath, eyes fluttering shut as McCree hummed. “You think I’m stupid Genji?” He pushed his thighs open wider, euphoria popping under his skin as McCree leaned over him. “I know what you’re doing.” Something about the harsh, almost angry tone of his voice pushed every one of Genji’s buttons. 

His broad chest blanketed Genji’s back, hands sliding up his sides as he gasped for air. It was so much better than any fantasy he had dreamed up. With the unkempt beard scratching at the side of Genji’s face, lips rubbing against his jaw as he lazily grinded his hips forward. There was nothing better than the smell of his cigars, and the feeling of his calloused thumbs scratching lines down his sides. “I know you’re causing trouble because you want my attention.” He let out a weak little whine at that, feeling just a bit more of McCree’s weight press down on his back. 

A groan was punched from his lips, face rubbing against the floor as Jesse managed to worm a hand between him and the floor to grab his cock. His hips jumped into the touch, making Jesse rumble with a chuckle that Genji could feel against his spine. It was like Jesse was consuming him. Heat was wrapping around both of them, his muscles jumped sporadically as Jesse rubbed his cock lazily. All he could smell and feel and hear was Jesse. He could practically taste the cologne Hanzo had given him, his hands felt like they were everywhere, the scratch of his beard was maddening and Genji felt like he was going insane. It felt like he was going to come, just from getting pinned and groped lazily. 

“You love this, don’t you Genji?” He breathed wet against the side of Genji’s throat, hips rolling a bit faster against the curve of Genji’s ass. “Getting all my attention, having my eyes and hands on you instead of on your brother.” His voice was already breathy and breaking, his accent got thicker. “I know you want me to hold you down and make you take it.” Genji’s head was swimming, mind only getting fuzzier when he tried to get away. He squirmed and bucked, breath stolen from him when Jesse grabbed his cock firmer and pressed his other hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Please, please, please, please.” Saliva was slicking his lips. 

“It's okay, sweetheart.” Another broken whine was pulled from him as McCree leaned back, grinding against him firmly as he tried to squirm away. His cock pulsed when Jesse didn’t let him get away. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
